


Sacerdotal (January 3, 2018)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2018 Daily Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Meta, Word of the Day Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Obi-Wan thinks about the Order and its traditions.Word of the Day: Sacerdotal1 : of or relating to priests or a priesthood : priestly2 : of, relating to, or suggesting religious belief emphasizing the powers of priests as essential mediators between God and humankind





	Sacerdotal (January 3, 2018)

Most people regarded the Jedi as some kind of mystical cloistered religious order with odd traditions and quaint clothes.

 

Parts of the rumors were true; after all, rumors have to be based in _something._ But the details, as always, were lost in the telling.

 

Sure, the Order had traditions and rules, and sometimes even Rules, but they were all developed for a reason. That they didn’t really work as intended was an unfortunate consequence that snuck up and toppled the Order with no warning.

 

Years out in the battering winds and scouring sands of Tattooine gave Obi-Wan a kind of appreciation for playing fast and loose with some of the fallen Order’s guidelines; after all, had they not been so strict, they might not have lost everything so messily.

 

As he kept an eye out on the small Lars family and practiced katas and Krayt dragon calls, Old Ben the Hermit considered the value in new life growing after wildfire.

 

Maybe, just maybe, the Order could rise again, pruned of deadwood and more flexible, more able to adjust to the every changing nature of the Galaxy and the Force.


End file.
